Learn To Love Some One
by blu-babe
Summary: kags and kikyou r the president's of japan daughters. kikyou is always treated supperior so kagome has herself kidnapped, and accidentally falls in love with a demon. who is he? read the story to find out!
1. kagome the president's daughter is gone!

Learn to love someone.

umm, hope u like, one thing, it's sessXkag, and naraku isn't a bad guy. he's a good guy just for this story. plz no flame's about that?

* * *

sesshomaru

Presidential files, top secret information, blah blah blah, he was a world famous theif, but he hated all this background research. He glanced at the picture in the file that ws sitting on his table.  
He had to admitt she was hot, her black hair, which just barely reached her mid back, ws up in a fancy ponytail and her brown-grey eyes were so cold, yet she was smilling.  
She reminded him of some one who had died a long time ago. Sighing he stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the shower. "damn job."  
He was hired by naraku, some us government official, to kidnap the president's daughter, kagome, or what ever her name was. What naraku wanted with her he didn't know or care, he'd only agreed because naraku promised him more royalties then he could imagine.  
He stepped under the flow of hot water and let memories overcome him. he was 13 years old, his brother was pushing him out of the street as a semi barreled towards him, everything went slow once he hit the sidewalk. The look of fear on his brothers face, the blaring horn of the semi, the sickening crunch of bones when it hit…. he shook his head and a silent tear went down his cheek. His brother had saved him, his little brother had died to save him, despite how he'd treated him.  
That memory haunted his every dream. "damn it." He pulled back his silver hair and headed off to the presidents estates.

kagome

"blah blah blah…..kagome, you're grounded…..blah blah blah…..why don't you let your body guards do their job?……blah blah blah……kagome are you listening to me!" the 19 year old girl rolled her eyes, "yeah yeah, no sneaking out, grounded, month, let guards do job. Blah blah blah, can I go now?"  
her father narrowed his eyes. "damnit kagome, why can't you be like your sister!" she growled, why did he have to go and say that! "because I'm not! I have a mind of my own, we may be twins but we are completely different." She stood up and walked over to the door, she muttered to herself, "wonder what he'll do when he find me missing.", and left, slamming the door behind her.  
She had told naraku to find someone who would be willing to kidnap her. She had said to offer loads of cash, that was sure to get some one to do it. Unfortunately she wasn't sure when they'd come and kidnap her. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she collided with something tall and muscular. She waited for the marble floor to make contact with her back and head, but it never came. She looked up and saw red eyes. "ah, naraku, nice to see you, thanks for not letting me hit the floor. Did you find someone willing to do the job?" he nodded and let her go so she could stand on her own.  
"I have three willing people at your dispossal miss kagome. Are you sure you wish to go through with this.?" She sighed, "look naraku, I know you care and whatever, and you are like my brother, but you don't understand why I must do this." He handed her three files, the reccords of the possible kidnappers.  
"did you tell them the circumstances of the kidnapping? Did you tell them I ordered you to do this?" he shook his head and she smiled. She gave him a quick hug and went to her room.  
It was quite obvious that she hated her family and they in turn hated her, so she didn't understand naraku's guilt about helping her escape. She glanced over the files and paused on the photographs that were present.  
There were two guys and a girl who were willing to do this job. The files held very little information, so she had to be careful with selecting her man, as the expression goes. She picked up the top folder, the man in the photo had short black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and violet eyes.  
According to the file his name was miroku hasaki, and he was a pervert. She tossed the file over her shoulder, 'not him' and picked up the next one, a woman who was a little older then her, she had brownish black hair and dark eyes, her name was sango dedaski, a youkai bounty hunter with issues towards the government.  
Kagome smiled, "so she has issues with my dad eh? Who doesn't these days?" she looked at the last file. A man with silver hair, amber eyes and a scowl. 'great he is a demon, but maybe that would work…' she grinned.  
As much as she'd prefere to be kidnapped by the girl, sango, a demon kidnapper would cause great controversy.

sesshomaru

he pulled up to the front gate and saw two more people waiting there with the naraku fellow, a chick and a monk. Naraku smirked, "okay now that you are all here, I will go over the security measures, for your sakes of course."  
He paused to look them all in the eye. The girl frowned, "you don't seem to happy 'bout hiring us." Naraku grumbbled something along the lines of "if kagome weren't like a sister to me, I wouldn't have."  
The three theives didn't hear his comment, which was probably good, so he continued. "well, I am hiring you three, not only because you are the best, but because you're the only ones willing to do this. So, this being the president's home, is a very well guarded place. There are surveilence camera's, attack dogs, and all that jazz, I will be happy to give you supplies, should you need any. And one more thing, kagome's room is on the second floor, third door to he left, the doors are black, and she has a small balcony with some dead plants on it. Any questions?"  
sesshomaru looked at the building, "when do we go in?" naraku smirked, "midnight." The three of them nodded and drove off to prepare.

kagome

she looked at her clock, it was almost 11:55 at night, she went out to her balcony and looked out at the moon. Before she knew it, she'd begun to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

She heard something rattle the fence, 'it is time' she sighed and made her way to her bed, singing softly along the way.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

There were footsteps in the hall and on the porch. She smirked and stopped singing. However one of the kidnappers had heard her singing, and he was enticed by her angelic voice.  
He slowly opened her door and saw the female youkai bounty hunter and the perverted monk crossing her room, so he entered silently and stalked over to her bed. She forced the smirk off her face as he apporached her, she'd have to put on a show, make them think she was against this.  
She was about to wake up when one hand covered her mouth, and another travelled to her ass. Her eyes shot open when she heard someone get hit and slump to the ground unconcious.  
"damn it monk, don't you touch her. Naraku told you that." She saw the silver haired man standing over the semi-concious pervert on the floor. She mentally sighed. Good help was so hard to find. She accidentally muttered "idiots." And the three of them turned on her. "eep….i mean….help, someone help! Kidnappers!"  
she wasn't screaming, but she was loud enough to wake someone up, maybe a cat. The demon put his hand over her mouth as the bounty hunter tied her hands and feet together, before he swung her over his shoulder she glanced at the door and gave naraku the best thumbs-up she could. He winked and set a note on her bed.  
The three kidnappers carried her out to a truck and threw her in th back. The pervert had tried to grab her ass again so she'd kicked him, which is why she was trown into the back of the truck.  
For their safety. "you monk, are you sure this was a good idea?" the bounty hunter asked, the silver haired demon, who was driving, was watching kagome in the rear view mirror, she looked so much like that girl.


	2. secrets, memories, lies and a song

chapter 2 secrets, lies, memories and a song.

* * *

kagome

The room was dark, and she had no idea where she was. Sure she'd organized this but she did not realize they'd knock her unconcious. "what did I honestly expect?" she was talking to herself seeing as she was completely alone in the room. She watched the door, seeing as they _should_ feed her. Sighing she released her hands and feet from the feeble knots and stretched. "this had better work." She stood up and was about to turn around when the demon's voice rang out from the doorway, "what had better work?" 'uh-oh busted!' she was panicing now, if they found out it could jeperdize her plans! "nothing." The demon did not seem to buy her excuse and decided she'd need some persuassion "we'll see…..Hey sango! Miroku! Get in here and bring naraku! This girls hiding something!" she paniced and dropped to her knees, "please, no I swear I am not hiding anything!" it was no use, the demon just would simply not buy it. "what are you going on about sesshomaru?" kagome turned to the door and saw the two men and the woman standing there. "I heard the girl talking to herself and she said 'this had better work', I asked her to elaborate and she refused."

Everyone looked at her, some glaring, some confused, and one was pissed. "leave us for a moment." Grudgingly the 'kidnappers' obliged and left naraku and kagome alone. "I'm sorry naraku, I didn't realise he was behind me….they did such a bad job before, I figured they'd be dumb enough to leave me in a room by myself…" he narrowed his eyes, "you can't keep making these slip ups, it could land us both in a world of trouble. That demon could kill us faster than you can blink, same with the bounty hunter. You'll have to be punnished." She nodded motion for him to hit her. He shook his head, "I'm not gonna hit my sister." He walked out of the room and said "punish her, but do not defile her. Ou-her father could have all of us thrown in the electric chair if she is harmed like that." He started to walk down the hall and stopped for a second, "miroku, you will come with me, I can't trust you." Miroku hung his head and followed naraku out of the dungeon.

Sango looked to the demon, "I suggest we just don't feed her for the next couple o' hours. Don't know why she has to be punnished though.." she followed naraku and miroku carrying the tray of food she was supposed to give to kagome. Sesshomaru followed shortly after.

They went into naraku's office (AN/ yes he has them keeping her at his summer house. It was going to be an abandoned factory, but this is a **fake** kidnap, not a real one.) and his phone rang, "keep quiet," he picked up the reciever and was greeted by the president's slightly pissed off voice, "naraku, kagome's hiding somewhere again. We have to find her before the press get a hold of this and it ruins me. When you get her back tell her to pack for military school." The line went dead before he could reply. "wow what an ass." Naraku nodded with sango's statement. "alright it is time to level with you about this job." He paused to make sure he had everyone's full attention. "I arranged this to help kagome. As you have head her father is quite the ass hole, and I decided he should know what it's like to not see someone for several months." Sango and miroku nodded in understanding while sesshomaru gave him a questionable look. "it sounds as though you know her family quite well." "ah yes, well we grew up together," "so she believes you are turning against her?" "that is correct."

Kagome faught back a fit of giggles as she listened to the converation, naraku had taped the whole thing from her father's call to the explination. She looked around and searched the room, she used her miko powers to check the hall, and when all was clear, she muttered, "nice one bro." She was currently in her room, the same room she stayed in every summer. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either, she could live in it for as long as she had to, she had junk food and pop, enough to last nearly a year, hidden **everywhere**. She opened a bag of skittles and sat back on her bed, and thought about the kidnappers, well one of them. His long silver hair, burning amber eyes, she just had this weird de-ja-vu feeling that she'd met him before.

**flash back**

**A 14 year-old kagome was splashing around in the ocean, just outside of her father's summer home in Hawaii. She was so busy laughing that she didn't see, or hear, every one running out of the water screaming "shark!" until she got shoved underwater. She opened her eyes and saw a ten foot shark right in front of her face, she stayed absolutely still hopping it wouldn't see her. She chanced a look around and saw a boy with silver hair coming up behind the shark, she watched in awe as he hit it. Unfortunately the first strike didn't knock it unconcious and it attacked the first thing it saw. Her. It bit her stomach, before it was struck again, rendering it dead. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the boy with silver hair and amber eyes swimming over to her.**

**end flash back**

when a knock sounded at the door she nearly jumped out of her skin. She shoved the skittles under her pillow and pretended to be sleeping. She heard the door open and felt some one's gaze on her back. She cracked open her eyes and saw, in her mirror, who was standing at the door. It was naraku. "naraku?" he entered the room and closed the door, "yes kag's?" she sat up and looked at him. "do you remember that summer 5 years ago? When I was attacked by the shark?" he gave her a concerned look, "yes, of course I do, I was so scared that I'd lose you." She sighed, "I…..do you know the name of the boy that saved me?"

looking towards the door his eyes widened. "yeah……….you don't think it was…..do you?" she nodded. "all I remember before I passed out was a boy with silver hair and amber eyes saving me." She glanced at the floor. Neither of them noticed that sango was standing in the doorway with a tray of food. She turned and left before they caught her. "hey sesshomaru, did you ever happen to save some one's life?" he gave her a confused look. "I tried but I was told she died. Her family sued mine, said it was my fault and blah blah blah." She nodded and left the room.

Sango decided to wander the halls, and when she passed by kagome's room she heard singing.

_**Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world.**_

She stopped to listen, unnaware that sesshomaru was beside her, listening as well.****

That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

They both heard kagome mutter softly, "I swear I'm gonna kill you kikyou." And continue singing.

_**  
Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she -  
**_

Her voice was soft yet harsh, it took their breath away. If she was going to sing every night, then this could drag out for a while.

_**  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled. **_

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies.

I wonder why she seems to hate her sister. sesshoamru thought to himself.

_**  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore. **_

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

She ended her song as she leaned against the window. As she stared up to the pale full moon she let a tear find its way down her cheek. About half way through her song she'd sensed sango and sesshomaru outside of her door, listening to her sing. She heard the door open slowly and sango stepped in, with sesshomaru right behind her. "kagome?" she had used kagome's name before, but when sango spoke it this time there was a question behind her voice, that asked is-it-really-you? Kagome looked between sango and sesshomaru, and she nodded. Sango ran over and embraced her in a tight hug.

* * *

ohhh, looks like kag's know sango from before! same with sessho! stay tunned to find out more in next time's episode of Learn to love some one, chapter three Reaquainted. 

ah yes, i do not own this song, evanescence does. it is titled everybodies fool...


End file.
